Operazione Canada!
by ElizavetaHungary
Summary: Something ones lost, will never return, they say. Does that apply to nations to? The Allies and Axis will soon find out, on a search for they're lost friend Canada.


**A/N:**

**Hey, this is my first story on here! AND SORRY FOR MY ALL MY GRAMMAR PHAILS I SUCK SO MUCH! Norwegian brain... Hurr. Durr... anyway this is supposed to be dramatic and all, but nah, **

**I suck at that... UND WELP, WHY ISN'T PRUSSIA IN THIS STORY?**

**D8 Cause I'm so unawesome he wont allow me to write about him..**

**Ahem, so this is gonna be a multi-chaptered fic, and believe it or not it is inspired by HetaOni... **

**Hm, hope you enjoy anyways!**

**Chapter 1**

"Hey, Germany! Italy!" America called out.

"Ja, what is it, America?" Germany yelled, over

the field parting the three nations. He didn't

bother to walk over the whole field. America

would most likely say something random

or obnoxious of no importance.

"England wanted to have a world conference!

Now! At his house!" America yelled back,

Pointing at England's house. Yes, they

Were at the english countryside.

"Vee~ But, America, we just had a world conference!

Isn't that the reason were here?" Italy tilted his

Head to the side, in a cute manner.

"Yeah, I know, but I suppose England has

some kind of important matter or whatever

to discuss with us! NAH, WHATS THE POINT

OF THIS, JUST COME!" America waved his

Arms over his head frantically in frustration.

Germany sighed and walked over the field to

Approach America, same did his Italian friend.

"Ja, ja, fine then." Germany mumbled, as he

closed his eyes, and took a deep breath.

He was starting to get a slight headache...

"Ve~ Germany, is anything wrong?" Italy ran

over to Germany quickly. "Nein, Italy, don't

worry I've just got headache..." Germany answered.

"Ah, Okey then, Germany~!" Italy bounced over the

field in a very girly manner.

"HEY, COME ON, FASTER, I DON'T HAVE

THE WHOLE DAY!" America yelled after them.

Germany walked faster, and soon enough he

Had crossed the little corn-field. "Now, lets get

In! I'm sure Iggy-brows is waitin' for us!" America

Said loudly as Italy finally came bouncing behind Germany.

"Okey, as you all know, I have a very important

thing to tell you..." England was standing in front

everyone(as in the Axis and Allies),

who were now sitting in his livingroom

sipping his Earl Grey tea.

"Oi, Angleterre, we already know. Wouldn't it be better if

you just skipped to ze part when you tell us what it is?"

France interrupted, bluntly staring at China, who

Was currently struggling to keep Russia away.

England coughed into his fist. "I suppose that

Bloody frog is right... Allright, so you all know

Canada, right?" The others just stared blankly

At him.

"You know... America's brother, my brother,

maple, quiet, weird curl..." The nations eyes

suddenly shut up in realization.

"Ah, oi, Mattheu was a very nice child..."

France said. "ITS MATTHEW NOT MATTHEU

YOU DAMN FROG!" England screamed.

After a secound, he realized everyones

eyes were placed on him. He coughed into his

fist again and walked Slowly

towards the window on the far left side of the livingroom.

"Enough of that... So you all remember Canada

now, right?" everyone nodded.

"Good. So last night when we were discussing the

greek economy situation, he got out to get some air.

Then, he thougt that the woods over there-" he pointed

to a big forest, on the other side of a field, far

North from England's house. "Looked

Like a nice place to take a walk and relax."

Everybody stared at the forest for a while,

Then they're gaze was back on England again.

"And... he got lost, and some horrilbe things

happened." Italy raised his hand. "Don't ask me

what happened cause I'm not sure."

Italy's hand dropped. "Now, I do not know if

He is dead or alive, or whatnot..." England's lower

Lip was shaking, but he tried to calm down, taking

A deep breath.

"I wan't us to go look for him..." he said. China raised

his hand. "What?"

"How do you know all this, aru?" Everyone stared at England

waiting for the answer to come. "He sent me a text

message. Last night. 01:01 am. I can show you..."

England got his phone from the pocket on his jacket,

Pressed some buttons, and gave the phone to

China. China stared at it, then read it out loud.

_Hi, England._

_This might b the last time I write 2 u. _

_Srry 4 writing in this way, but I'm in a hurry... Plz, even tho_

_I'm gone don't forget abt me PLZ and if I dnt evr come back,_

_Dnt look 4 me! IT'LL BE UR THE WORST MISTAKE YOUVE EVR MADE. SME HORIBL THINGS HAVE HAPPNED, AND I DNT THINK I _

_WILL EVR BE ABLE TO FRGET- AND I DONT THINK I WIL EVR COME_

_BCK. PLZ TLL AMRICA TAT I LUV HIM. I admt i am nt gd at frgiving ppl,_

_So i am stll md at u 4 always frgetting who I am, but IT OK I AM_

_CURRENTLY IN SM KIND OF FREST FAR NRTH FROM UR HOUSE,_

_IT'S CLD AND PLZ JST DONT EVER GO INTO THE FREST_

_I PROMISE U WILL RGRET IT AS SOON AS UR INSDE I WAS JUST _

_GOING TO GET SOME AIR, ND I FOUND THS PLCE ND I THOUGT_

_IT LOKD NICE S I WLKED IN AND NW I REGRET IT SO MCH!_

_Yr dear bro, Canada_

"Hey, love you to, bro..." America whispered,

his voice shaking. "Why didn't it say anything

about moi?" France said. "This is not the right

time to be joking, France-san..." Japan said.

"But it says we should not look for him, aru!" China

said.

England's voice was shaking as he grabbed China by

His collar and yelled into his ear. "HIS MY BLOODY BROTHER

DAMMIT! I DON'T CARE IF I GET HURT, OR DIE, TO HELL

WITH THAT! AND I AM SURE AMERICA-" he glanced at

America. "-FEELS JUST THE SAME BLOODY WAY

AS I DO AND IT HURTS SO DAMN MUCH!"

China removed Englands arm. "Ah, sorry, aru..."

He said, trying to calm England down.

England let go of China and sat down on his

Old fashioned victorian-style couch. "You

Should be... Now, I dont want to be unfair...

You decide yourself if you want to look for Canada

Or not..." he said.

"Well, if you want to, raise your hand." America, Italy,

Germany, England himself, and Japan raised

They're hands.

"Why don't you want to go look for him, China-san?

Don't you care for him at all?" Japan looked at China.

"Well, I didn't really know the guy, aru..."

"TO HELL WITH YOU!" England suddenly sat down

on his knees, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"H-HIS MY B-BROTHER! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND

YOU WANKER! EVER SINCE HE WAS A CHILD,

A _WONDERFUL_ AND _TALENTED_ AND _CLEVER_ CHILD,

HE HAS BEEN IGNORED!" England stopped and took a

Deep breath.

"PEOPLE WHO DONT EVEN

KNOW HIM HAVE BEEN TALKING SHITE ABOUT

HIM, NOT EVEN NOTICING HIM STANDING ON

THEY'RE SIDE! YOU KNOW WHAT? _EVERY_ BLOODY

NIGHT, HE WOULD COME TO ME CRYING! WHY?

CAUSE _NO__ONE_ CARED! _NO __ONE_ KNEW HIM! HE

DIDN'T HAVE _ANY_ FRIENDS!" England was sobbing.

America stared at his older brother. Who had

Ever knew England could crack just like that?

"Please, China, Russia, he IS a nation after all. Wouldn't

You like for your friends to look for you if you were

Lost?" America questioned his two allies.

China looked thougtful for a moment, then sighed

And raised his hand. "I'm in, aru..." Then Russia raised his

hand. "If YaoYao is in, Then I am to, da?"

England sowly got up from the

Floor, and dried his tears. "T-then l-lets go at ones...

W-we cant waste anymore time..."

**SORRY FOR THIS CHAPTER BEING SO SHORT HURR DURR D8**


End file.
